This is why i shouldn't be allowed to wish upon a star!
by Esper of Tropica
Summary: "Hmm. Three Pegasus ponies just crashing in our yards and i only made a wish for Zim, Dib, and Gir to appear here. Seems fishy." "I had the same wish!" Be careful what you wish for.
1. prolouge

A white Alicorn pony sat with her candy-cane striped friend. The Alicorn pony had freckles over the bridge of her muzzle, with black flanks and stone-like wings that were still light as a feather. She had a dark purple mane with a mint stripe that was cut short, and a long light purple tail with light purple streaks. Her eyes were red and slitted, for some reason that we may never know. On her flank was two white rectangles. Another thing we may never know. She had torn ears and a small black horn.

The other pony was red with white stripes like a candy cane with a golden mane and tail. She had a small horn and golden wings. Her cutie mark was a more common, as in HEARD OF, pencil and paper.

"So, Fritter, when do you think they'll come?" the white and black Alicorn asked. They were sitting outside of their shared house on a hill near the Everfree Forest.

A shooting star streaked past, and they both made a wish.

"Fritter?"

"Yes, Hyper?" the candy-cane striped Alicorn answered.

"I wonder if we wished the same thing."

**O.O**

Zim and Dib were fighting, nothing unusual. Though it was the middle of the night, and in a meteor shower, no doubt. Gir was just watching, whistling a tune.

"Filthy, human worm-baby!"

"Alien!"

"Purdy sparkles!" Gir said. They both looked to see a comet…streaking…right at…them.

"My dad's going to kill me!"

"GAAAAAAH!"

"WEEEEEEE!"

**O.O**

Hyper and Fritter went to sleep that night, dreaming that their dreams'll come true. Now, if it may be time to explain, these aren't your average ponies. Not even average by Alicorn standards! They had been human before, so they were still trying to blend in. And that included trying to eat some of the normal foods.

Now, Hyper's real name couldn't be anything close to what it is now. Her real name is Leo Creeper Brine, though most people just call her Esper. But she had a pony name, since she was always prepared to have a name for herself in case they got sucked into one of their fandoms.

Hyper began to toss and turn, like usual. A loud bang interrupted her thoughts about her dream. She sat up straight and woke her friend.

"Hmm? What happened?" Fritter asked.

"Hurry!"

They rushed outside, Hyper's eyes now glowing white and acting like a flashlight (told you we were weird.^.^). There was a large crater in front of their house, with three ponies sitting in it.

The first pony was silver, with blue ears, a blue chest, and blue hoofs. He was a Pegasus pony with a taco cutie mark. The next was a nice cobalt blue, with matching wings and a black mane that had a scythe-lock. He had a tail that matched and a eye-shaped cutie mark. The last was green, with black mane and an odd cutie mark that looked like the Irken Symbol. He also had wings.

"Hmm. Three Pegasus ponies just crashing in our yards and I only made a wish for Zim, Dib, and Gir to appear here. Seems fishy," Fritter said. Hyper gasped.

"I had the same wish!"

"YESSSSSSSSSsssssss!" Fritter said in victory, sitting on her haunches and hoof-pumping.

"Help me get them into the house!"

"You are awesome!"

They carried the three ponies into their little cottage.

**So, this is where the craziness began. And the scaring :D**

**I own nothing. If I did, Invader Zim would have me and Fritter in it, and would be even crazier, and MLP: FIM would be absolutely insane with body-swap episodes, and me and Fritter in it.**

**Can you guess what my cutie mark relates to? Come on, Fritter! You should know this one!~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hyper's pov**

As we dragged the boys in here, I was thinking; what if they couldn't get home? What if _we _couldn't get home?!

As much as I love having wings, I still wanted to go home for a while. Maybe fix up the old teleporter and go somewhere else.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. The teleporter had to be somewhere in Equestria, it just had to! It's always been in the same dimension as we were!

I put the cobalt Pegasus on my bed and curled up on the rug, patterned with light blue stripes on light pink. Reminded me of cotton candy flavored ice cream I had when I was little. I closed my eyes and perked my ears to keep an ear on them. It was around eleven o clock when I zonked out, and around three o clock when I woke up. Stupid little sleep habits!

I stretched and yawned, waking up the silver Pegasus. He began to bounce all over the place and make tons of racket.

"_Nino!_" I said, hoping he would understand. He turned to me and began to fly around with his tiny wings. I face-grounded and caught him. He began to struggle against my stronger legs and I carried him into the bathroom. I locked him in there and trotted outside. The moon was still high in the sky, and I curled up under the stars.

A scream snapped me out of the thoughts of sweets and other types of sugar (including waffles). It had came from inside the house. I ran inside, still unsteady on my hooves, and opened the door. It had came from the green Pegasus.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" then he began saying things that didn't even make sense.

"Oww…" the cobalt stallion groaned. He rose steadily to his hooves and hopped off the bed. He stumbled over to where the green stallion was. "What's wrong?"

"GAAAAAAH *insert something that you cant understand*!"

"What? I can't see without my glasses, so you're just going to have to tell me."

The cobalt Pegasus looked at the other Pegasus and sat down on his haunches.

"DIB-STINK! WE ARE SOME SORT OF FILTHY-HYUMAN CREATURE!"

"Huh?!" Dib said. Well, that made more sense.

"GIR!"

The silver Pegasus busted out of the bathroom, somehow picking the lock, and he had red areas instead of blue. I cocked my head, and then remembered. So that's Gir. That green one must be Zim. Figures. Don't know why I didn't know that earlier.

"Yes, Master!" he said in a deeper voice. He then turned back to normal.

"What type of filthy human creature are we?!"

"A pony," I said, butting in. "Pegasus ponies, to be exact."

"My head…" Dib groaned. He put a hoof up to his head. "Can someone get me a pair of glasses? Or something to ease the pain? Either would help."

I walked into the small kitchen and grabbed him a glass of water and a few pills I thought may help. I carried them on my back and helped him.

"Uh, do you just have pills?" he asked.

I nodded sadly. I can't swallow pills easily, so I don't take them.

He gulped and took them.

"Erm…"

He swallowed it, maybe crushing it. Then again, it did look like he hated the taste. I gave an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry; I hate them too."

Fritter finally decided to wake up and trot over. The Alicorn did seem red in the dim light, but in fact was golden and white. Her leopard like spots seemed to fade away at night though.

"What's with all the- Oh my gosh."

"Seriously, can someone get me some glasses?"

"Uh, in the morning." She then turned to me. "Oh my gosh. They're actually here!" she whispered in my ear. I nodded with a smile.

Zim got to his hooves, very slowly, and was soon standing proud and tall. Well, taller than Gir, but slightly shorter than Dib (if you count mane), and way smaller than us. He blinked at us with ruby, pupiless eyes.

"Filthy winged-pony!" he said to Fritter. "Where on Irk are we?!"

"One, I'm an Alicorn, so I'm more superior than you in a way. Two, you're in Equestria."

Zim blinked again, as though getting used to what is going on.

"Why don't we all go back to sleep?" Fritter suggested. She curled on her bed and zonked out. Dib curled back up on my bed, and Zim and Gir fell asleep on the floor. I walked back outside and curled back up under the stars. This time, on the roof. The soft hay almost seemed to curl around me as I sank into it.

**O.O**

I woke up that morning covered in light dew. I sighed, shook off, and went inside. Dib, Zim, and Gir were still asleep, while Fritter was in the kitchen, making some sort of sugary food. Probably a sandwich and some sugar cubes.

"So, what're we going to do today?" she asked. I put my head in my hooves, balancing using my elbows (blah, I can't remember.).

"Well, we need to get Dib some glasses, we need to get a job, and we need more food."

"Not to mention taking them on a tour of our house and Ponyville."

"Heh heh. Can't forget that."

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

"BOYS!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Yes, everything is blurry, but he can see the outlines good enough.**

Dib's pov

I groaned as a voice rang through the house. I rose steadily to my feet- er, hooves- and walked off the bed I had been sleeping in. It was the white unicorn-Pegasus pony-thing. Man, I wish I had someway to contact The Swollen Eyeballs!

"HIA! WAKEY-WAKEY! EGGS AND BAKY!" she yelled.

"You too, Zim," the golden one said. She nudged him with her hoof and he groaned.

"YOU! Why is the almighty ZIM so sluggish?!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't get enough sleep last night," the white one said. Her horn glowed a dark grey and Zim glowed the same color. He was lifted to his hooves by the force-field-thingy.

"Don't worry. It's just some basic magic," the golden one said, smiling with her eyes closed. The white one joined in.

"O-_kay_."

This was so awkward.

"To the boutique!" the white one said, pointing with one hoof and flapping her stone-like wings. "Oh, you might want some help."

I felt something grab my hoof and drag me towards a hole in the wall I could only guess was the door. My other hooves left the ground and my wings began to flap without me thinking.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA (you get the picture. I screamed the whole way. -.-')-"

"Hey, Fritter! You got Zim?!"

"YEAH!"

"GOOD!"

I felt the wind begin to pick up as we went fast. Everything was extra fuzzy.

"You okay?!"

"NOOOOOOO! STOOOOOOOOP!"

"Can't! We're too close! WEE-HOO!"

I hope everyone else is sane. And maybe someone will believe me that Zim is an alien.

"AAAAAA!"

"WEEEEEEEEEE!"

I felt myself drop from the sky, carried by the weight of the other pony. I could barely see, though I knew the ground was a little close for comfort!

"AAAAAAAA- What happened?"

We landed softly on the ground in front of a building.

"I'll lead you in."

I was dragged through a door and into a brightly lit area.

"Rarity? You home?"

"Yes, darling?"

"We need some help."

"With what?"

"Glasses. We need some glasses."

"Well, let me have a look-see."

The first pairs of glasses made my vision extremely blurry. The third one didn't do much, but did make my vision a bit blurrier. Finally, on the tenth pair, we got it. And, they looked just like my old glasses.

"I can SEE!"

And then there was the awkward moment when Gir joined me in my happy dance and made it the most embarrassing moment of my life.

"Hehe!" the white unicorn-Pegasus giggled. She was standing next to a white unicorn with slightly curly purple hair and three diamonds on her flank.

"Dib, this is Rarity."

"nice to meet you, Rarity. And how on Earth did you know my name?!"

"Zim," she said, pointing at the alien-turned-Pegasus. "I'm Hyper Dash, but you can call me Hyper."

"And I'm Fritter Critter. You can call me Fritter."

"Hello, darling, how are you today?" Rarity asked.

"Meh. Not the best day of my life."

"Well, I think I know something that can cheer you right up! Here, I just made this, and I think you will like it."

She used a blue force-field-thingy- magic, I guess- and pulled something off of a rack. It has a pitch black trench coat that was made for horses. It had two wing holes.

"Put it on. Go on, its not going to bite."

I somehow managed to get the coat on with relative ease and fluttered my wings.

"Oh, Hyper, darling, your package came today," Rarity said, using more magic to pull a medium sized box from out of a closet. Hyper opened it and ran into a dressing room.

She walked out a few minutes later in a bright green explorers' vest, shoes that looked like they were made of leaves with a golden buckle, and bracelet-like things, higher on her knee, of gold with and emerald.

"Here."

Hyper placed something on Fritter's ear and back away. It was a clip with two large clips.

"TO THE HOUSE!" Fritter shouted.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND, THE COOKIE GOES TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO; Fritter Critter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Blah, I'm a banana. :/**

Hyper's pov

"So, this is our house."

I had to carry Dib back to the house again, since he hadn't learned how to fly yet. He was younger than us by a couple of years, since he is eleven and we're thirteen.

The house was pretty large, with two stories. The second story was mostly used for storage and a guest bedroom, though. We also used to so I could do a vertical take-off. That was my favorite part.

It was made of light stone bricks with a reddish tint to it. The roof was made of thatch and there was a small dock made of some extremely hard stone. The windows were tinted slightly, and had light green shutters.

We walked into the living room, a light blue room with a plush carpet and a soft green couch. Next was the bedroom, which was pretty basic; a black bed for me, the rug, and a white bed for Fritter. Next was the kitchen; maroon walls, scarlet tiles, an oven and the other appliances, a table with chairs, and a small plant that grew some strawberries. Last was the bathroom, but we didn't really have to go into detail for that. It was just a small bathroom, with a tub and a throne.

"Watch this!" I led everyone up to the door that led to the dock and stepped outside. I gathered up all the energy in my haunches and sprung up in a vertical take off. There was a big explosion and I was sent straight into the air. A streak of black trailed behind me like the tail of a comet, and I crash-landed into RD.

"Hyper Dash?! What in Celestia's name are you up to?!" she barked, obviously ticked.

"Oh, you know, showing the newbies my epic, explosionrific take off!"

"Well, I was doing something actu- wait, there are new ponies in town?"

"Yeah! To the lair!"

We flew as fast as we could back to the house, where Fritter was sitting patiently, Dib was talking to himself, Gir was trying to fly (he was a few feet above the ground for about five seconds), and Zim was complaining to himself.

"Hey, RD!" Fritter said as we landed. She held out her hoof and RD bumped hers against it.

"I was just wanting to check out the newbies. And their all Pegasus ponies. Well, I'll see ya later!"

She took off as fast as she could go, a rainbow streaking behind her.

"Isn't it weird how only two ponies have streaks behind them?" Fritter asked. "And you're one of them."

"Meh. I dunno."

Dib stopped talking to himself and began to watch Gir flying a few more feet into the air, this time for about a minute.

"Watch this!"

I leapt into the sky, hovering for a few minutes, and dashing towards the clouds. I cleared them all quickly and went yeep (the term for being unable to fly, only I did this on purpose.). Dib stared at me, mouth dropped open. I opened them at the last second and took off, landing right back on the dock. Dib gawked at me and I pulled on his ear to get him to come closer to the edge. He began to back away when I gave him a small shove and took off to the sky.

"Flap your wings!" I yelled. He began to, and was only slowing his descent. I grabbed him from around the waist, lifted him high into the sky, and dropped him. He flapped desperately, but ended up only falling on his butt.

"Thanks a lot. Now my butt hurts."

"Don't mention it."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I know! :D"

"-.-'"

"O.o Awkward," Fritter said.

**Agreed.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hyper: *walks in wearing a banana suit* I AM A BANANA!**

**Whoever gets the reference gets a cookie!**

Zim's pov

After watching the Dib-stink fall on his behind for the **fifth-hundredth time, **I stepped in front of him, adorning a smirk and wings spread.

"Watch now, _hyuman_ filth, as I best you in this _stoopid _acrobatic display!" I said. I jumped off the landing dock and-

Fell on my squeedilyspooch…hard.

"MOTHER OF IRK THAT HURTS!"

Dib snickered from the landing dock and the filthy stink-beast known as Fritter flew down from her perch. She lifted me up the a dark blue force field.

"You really need to be careful when flying. Or you'll end up like Hyper."

The stink-beast known as Hyper was doing random loops in the air, performing fascinating displays. She was walking on the air, locking her wings and falling only to come back up as fast as the Voot Cruiser, and finally spinning around in circles as fast as possible and creating a small twister. I was ticked when the twister didn't carry the stink-boy away as far as possible, but at least he seemed startled by almost getting carried off by the _stoopid_ wind.

"Hey, watch _**THIS!**_" Hyper squealed as she flew up too high for most normal eyes to see, but with my ocular implants allowed me to see her perching on a cloud, looking down with pure white eyes. The sun had begun to set; what on Irk was she planning?!

As the sun was lowered completely and we were all still waiting for her, Fritter gasped.

"What the beep is she planning?!"

A piercing cry echoed down as two white circles began to plummet closer towards us. All but the Dib-hyuman ran as fast as possible; he seemed immobile.

"Dib! Run!"

The pair of circles took a new course, heading to the west. I could see the faint outline of a body and wings and tail. It plummeted farther and turned back towards us. It sped closer and closer, yet the hyuman didn't move. Stoopid hyumans.

It came to a complete stop in front of the stink-boy, a pair of sharp fangs glinting in the faint light.

"How was that?! Did I scare ya?! Did I?!" Hyper said, prancing around the hyuman. "Dib?"

She poked him from the front and he fell backwards, tongue out and eyes closed.

"Erm. Well, I didn't expect him to be **that **scared. Was I that terrifying?"

"I think he thought you were going to kill yourself and him. That would be terrifying."

"Eh."

Fritter rolled her eyes.

"Help me get him inside. It's getting dark anyways."

They dragged him into their base and Gir and I followed. The two stink-beasts placed him on the black thingy, while Fritter climbed onto the white thingy. I curled up with Gir on the floor. The robot was completely unconscious as I curled around him.

Dib's pov (Le gasp! The first double pov chapter!)

I groaned as I sat up in the bed. I fumbled around for my glasses and put them on. My ears pricked as a soft noise from upstairs came down. I got out and walked up the spiral staircase. A little higher and on the roof was Hyper singing like no one was watching. Well, I was watching, but I had only gotten here, didn't I?

"_Oh all I ever wanted was to see you smiling. Oh all I ever wanted was to make you mine. I know that I love you, oh baby why don't you see? That all I ever wanted was you and me…"_

She began to hum the rest of the tune before peeping open an eye.

"Dib? When did you get here?"

"Just a few seconds ago."

"Great. Someone other than Fritter has heard me sing. Well, I guess my mom and brother don't really count. Or when I'm in a choir."

"I'll leave if you wan-"

"It's okay. I'm just not sure if was actually being watched."

I clambered up there with difficulty and sat next to her. She sighed and looked at the moon.

"Not many watch the moon here. It saddens me a little. It's just so gorgeous and huge and white. One of the princesses here raises it every night while her sister raises the sun in the morning. I am one of the few who even pay attention to it anymore."

"Really?"

"E'yup."

"That sucks."

"I know."

"Can you sing again?"

"Can you handle a haunting song?"

"I guess."

"_Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice, as the story we knew of sugar and spice. But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it, with the help of the magic of a Pegasus device. Let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy. Far beyond that of Cloudsdale's mythology. It's easy to misjudge the floating city, with its alluring décor and social psychology. But with all great things come responsibility. That of Cloudsdale's being weather stability. How, you ask, are they up to the task? To the answer is in a simple facility. In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true. In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through. In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true. *humming* In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true. In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through. In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true."_

I looked at the ground and to my surprise, there were tons of ponies gathered around the base of the house. Zim, Gir, and Fritter were even there. Zim looked highly shaken up, which was not surprising.

"Well, there goes my secret."

She got up, jumped onto the platform, and took off vertically, leaving a soot-covered me and a bunch of onlookers searching for her.

"Well, that went worse than expected."

**RAINBOW FACTORY!**

**Yay.**

**I'm serious. I love that song.**


End file.
